


你这样的笨蛋

by lalalandland



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 03:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17418596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalalandland/pseuds/lalalandland
Summary: 巴基没有掉下火车，史蒂夫在新世纪醒来时有了同伴。除了他们即将死去的时候，他们都不知道该如何谈论自己的感情。





	你这样的笨蛋

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dirtybinary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtybinary/gifts).
  * A translation of [Your Kind of Idiot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1744628) by [dirtybinary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtybinary/pseuds/dirtybinary). 



有些晚上，当公寓的墙壁把他们压得喘不过气，而电视上也没有什么有趣的内容时，他们会爬上屋顶。史蒂夫试着习惯用触控笔在平板电脑上画画，巴基抽着烟，抱怨香烟的味道不对。一切都和过去一样，但事实并非如此，他们再也回不去了。

史蒂夫只问过一次，为了让自己安心：“你有没有后悔过和我一起跳上那架飞机？”

巴基在他那长长的刘海底下苦笑了很久，然后把薄薄的烟雾吹到史蒂夫脸上，因为他现在可以这么做了，他们从一场该死的飞机失事中幸存下来，而史蒂夫的哮喘不再是一个问题。“该死的，没有。”巴基说，懒散而满足，“你有没有希望我叫你跳下飞机时你同意了？”

“没有。”史蒂夫说，然后他们再也没有谈起过这件事。

 

 

事情发生的很快：在阿尔卑斯山，他们借绳索登上了高速行驶的列车，巴基被一个九头蛇用激光枪打了出去。（七十年后，它成了史蒂夫永远无法忘记的噩梦。）

到目前为止，史蒂夫已经经历过太多次死里逃生，以至于当他从炸开的火车车厢里爬出来，发现自己的指尖够不到巴基的时候，他的眼前都没有出现闪回图像。取而代之的，一个明智的选择占据了他的脑海。他可以停在原地，一只手紧紧地抓着车厢外侧的扶手，另一只手无力地伸向巴基，当巴基永远离开他的时候，他会悲痛地嚎啕大哭，然后回到营地，接受菲利普斯上校的陈词滥调和佩吉的安慰（也许她会嫁给他，他们会在欧洲的某个地方安家，因为他现在再也不能回去布鲁克林了，因为任何事物都会让他想起巴基，如果他碰到邦妮或康妮或是他也不知道到底叫什么的那个女孩，他将不得不告诉她巴基当时离他只有三英寸但他仍然抓不住他，她会抽泣着说她永远没机会告诉巴基她爱他，而史蒂夫只能咬着嘴唇，免得那句话脱口而出： **我知道，我知道，我也——** ）

——然后他想：去他的“明智的选择”。

巴基在他动手之前就意识到他将要做什么，他的眼睛满是无助和恐惧：“你敢，史蒂夫！”他喊道，声音因痛苦而破音，“你他妈的敢！”

但是史蒂夫的大脑已经短路到把“你敢”理解成了“现在就干你这个胆小鬼”，他已经放开他牢牢抓住的把手，让自己向前荡去，可以碰到巴基。他的手紧紧地抓住了巴基伸出的胳膊，随后他们听到了可怕的金属断裂的嘎吱声，巴基抓住的那根扶手飞快地掉到了下面的岩石上，然后他们都在向下坠了。史蒂夫本能的伸腿，他的腿别住了某个坚硬且结实的东西，可能是车厢的边缘或是火车踏板或者就是某个神迹，他不在乎，他所知道的是，他们挂在火车的边上，他们还没有死。

“放开我！”巴基朝他大喊，“不然你会跟着我掉下去的！”

“想都别想，”史蒂夫喘着粗气说。他的胳膊和腿都要断了，胸膛像被两股相反的力量撕成了两半，重力与他的求生意识斗争。现在什么事情都可能发生，他可能会再次听到金属的嘎吱声，他们都会亲身体验从五千英尺高空坠落的感觉。“我抓住你了，坚持住！”

他痛苦地一寸一寸把自己拉上来，不敢一次将太多重量放在一个地方，这就像在仰卧起坐，除了他上下颠倒，悬在半空中。他爬到被炸开的车厢处，巴基设法抓住一块扭曲的金属碎片，爬到安全的地方，然后他们都仰面朝下趴在车厢的地板上，喘着气，试图恢复呼吸。

“这是你做过的最蠢的事。”巴基气喘吁吁地说。

史蒂夫几乎要笑出声了，他在十二岁第一次得肺炎时就做好了死亡的准备，但是他从没准备好会失去巴基。“你确定？我闯进施密特的实验室救你出来后你就是这么说的，还有你发现我在征兵表上撒谎的时候。”

“还有你试图在学校后面对付四个比我还壮的家伙时，”巴基若有所思地说。他半躺在史蒂夫身上，脸埋在他的肩胛骨上，史蒂夫感觉自己因为肾上腺素和内心深处压抑的欢乐而颤抖。“你越来越糟了，史蒂夫。”

而且完全不会变好，史蒂夫告诉自己，所以来吧，吻他吧，吻他吧，他就在那儿，如果现在有人把火车炸了，你就再也没有机会了。有那么一会儿，史蒂夫觉得自己可能真的会这么做——把巴基拉向自己，捧着他的脸，把他们的嘴唇贴在一起，因为他不想在做这个之前死去。但是那种冲动很快就过去了，他记起了自己身在何处。

“是啊，但是你从火车上掉下去了”他说，不情愿地移开了巴基的脑袋，好坐起来，伸手去拿磨损的盾牌，“什么样的笨蛋才会这么干？”

巴基笑了。史蒂夫从一个黑色的箱子后面捡起手枪，递给巴基，他们的手指碰在一起。“像你这样的笨蛋，”他说，仍然在笑，他的笑容比以前在家时少了很多，史蒂夫开始学会珍惜他的每一个笑。

（当他们回到营地的时候，他画了好几张这样的笑脸，并且避免任何人看到他在画什么。）

 

 

他们回到文明世界的第一个晚上，每个人都想听听火车上的故事。巴基似乎很乐意一遍又一遍地讲述史蒂夫英雄救援的故事，以换取源源不断的啤酒。当他走进他们两人的房间时，已经过了午夜。他似乎玩得很开心：制服最上面的三个扣子松开了，蓬乱的头发散落在眼睛前，脖子一侧有一个烫伤一样的痕迹，史蒂夫确定它肯定不是烫伤。他身上有一股淡淡的啤酒味，但他的眼神很警觉，眼下有失眠的乌青。

他的眼神落到史蒂夫身上，史蒂夫迅速把速写本塞到枕头底下，坐在自己的床铺上。“玩得开心吗？”

史蒂夫发现他的声音比他想的还要尖刻，以至于自己都瑟缩了一下。军营里已经有太多人把他看作是一个守旧的、手持火焰之剑的天使，认为享乐是不爱国的行为。这观点本身很滑稽，但是他最不希望的就是让巴基觉得他们是对的。但巴基似乎几乎没有注意到他的声音的不同寻常之处：“当你不在那儿时，没那么开心。”他说，然后一屁股坐在史蒂夫旁边。他的肩膀靠在史蒂夫的肌肉上，两个人的膝盖相互碰撞，巴基从来没有对私人空间有足够的理解。“二等兵罗琳想尽办法灌醉我，这姑娘应该得到一枚英勇勋章什么的。”

一种灼热的、不舒服的感觉沉入了他的胃底，他突然想起佩吉在史塔克的工作室里朝他的脑袋开枪的样子，并意识到他现在完全理解佩吉的感受。他不确定这让他感觉更好还是更糟。“那她为什么没有成功呢？”他问。

巴基耸肩：“就像我说的，我被你传染了。而且——”他补充道，把史蒂夫推开，倒在他的铺位上“副作用是，我喝了太多的啤酒，如果你压到我，我可能会吐出来。”

在最好的朋友之间，回应这样的话只需要一种方式。史蒂夫不假思索地试图用手肘捅了巴基的肋骨下方（因为即使是伟大的卡特特工在某些情况下都可以极具攻击性，那么他也可以。）巴基笑了一下，读懂了他的心思，然后提前翻身到卧倒的狙击姿势保护自己，双臂抱着一把假想的步枪。他的手在史蒂夫的枕头下摩挲，拿出了那本速写本。史蒂夫感到一阵莫名其妙的焦虑。“把它给我。”

巴基一点也不客气地把它放在自己的膝盖上：“来画我。”

“你从来不能长时间保持一个姿势。”这是一个糟糕的借口，因为即使看不见巴基，史蒂夫也能完美地再现他的脸和身体的轮廓，无论是用铅笔还是炭笔还是颜料，这件事本身让他有一种糟糕的、罪恶的自豪感。

“我保证不动。”巴基说，再次仰面翻身。他半敞着衬衫，半闭着眼睛，躺在史蒂夫的床铺上，这景象对史蒂夫而言太超过了，他急忙后退，重重地坐在摇摇晃晃的凳子上。“反正我也快睡着了，史蒂维？”

史蒂夫不再假装摸索着找铅笔，他抬头看着巴基，祈祷自己没有脸红。这是一个失败的尝试，他已经能感觉到热量从他的脸颊扩散到耳尖和脖子下面。“真的吗？”

 “这是我第二次差点死掉了，”巴基说。他没有看史蒂夫，只是盯着他通常睡觉的上铺，所以他没有注意到史蒂夫的脸有多红。“照片就是不够，你明白吗？我希望你有一些更合适的纪念，万一——万一我第三次没那么走运。”

如果他几年前这么说，史蒂夫可能会坐立不安，告诉他不要这么听天由命。但是他们现在已经不是孩子了，史蒂夫已经经历了很长时间的战争，他唯一能做的就是努力咽下心头的苦涩，发出一个表示同意的轻哼。幸好巴基还不知道他已经填满了史蒂夫三分之二的速写本。

“也给我画一张你自己吧，”巴基淡淡地微笑，“画得漂亮点。”

“这个我可做不到。”史蒂夫说，拿着铅笔和一张白纸坐下，“那样就不像我了。”

“你是想让我夸你吗？”巴基挑起眉毛开玩笑。史蒂夫又开始脸红了，因为他不是为了得到夸奖，真的不是，但也有可能他确实是，只有一点点？“你是个笨蛋，罗杰斯。真不知道我为什么要忍受你。”

他很快就打起了瞌睡。史蒂夫熬了半夜画画，精心描绘巴基的每一缕头发和制服上的每一道褶皱，但是他没有画巴基的脖子上的痕迹，因为那又不是他留下的。

 

 

“忘了我之前说的吧”巴基喃喃自语，同时他们摆好姿势准备跳上去。“ **这** 才是我们做过的最蠢的事情。”

“本来会更糟，”史蒂夫说。菲利普斯上校的车紧跟在施密特的飞机后面，他的头发被大风吹到了后面，“我本可以坚持一个人上去的。”

他忍不住转头偷瞄了一眼，巴基的脸上是被咆哮突击队员亲切地称为“冷面杀手脸”的表情，他皱着眉头，撅起嘴唇，他每次瞄准时都是这样，史蒂夫的速写本里至少画了八页这样的表情。巴基发现他的目光，他们迅速交换了一个安心的微笑，史蒂夫感到有什么东西在他体内颤抖——那非常像是充满期待的激动，好像他们不是在准备劫机，甚至有可能被炸成碎片一样。

然后佩吉喊道：“就是现在！”他们从车里跳出来，说实在的，现在没时间考虑他的感受了。

接下来的五分钟一片混乱，史蒂夫打倒了施密特的几个手下，又把几个人扔出了飞机，与此同时，巴基一直在他身边，保护他后背。战斗就是这样简单，他们就像是同一个整体的两半——比如和声与旋律、节奏与节拍——史蒂夫想象他们回到了布鲁克林的老家，在学校操场后面的小巷里痛打一群恶霸。他想，本该如此，而不是他被扔进垃圾箱，而巴基拼命想让他活下来。

“史蒂夫！”巴基大喊，“他们要发射核弹！”

史蒂夫转过身来，行李舱门打开了，导弹嗡嗡作响，几个九头蛇飞行员闯进驾驶舱。巴基抓住他的胳膊：“那个上面写着纽约。”他说。他又换上那副“冷面杀手”的表情，“你去对付施密特，我来处理这个。”

 “巴基——”

“走！”史蒂夫慌忙奔向控制室，他瞥见写着纽约的核弹从行李舱里被推出去，巴基也要跟着掉下去。

 (这句话没太看懂？)

 

史蒂夫的大脑短路了，他绝不能，也不会接受巴基已经死去。所以当他经历一场艰难的战斗和宇宙魔方的爆炸后蹒跚地走向行李舱，发现写着纽约的导弹奇迹般地呆在它应该呆的地方，而巴基在驾驶舱里失去了知觉时，他并不感到惊讶。他的夹克被血浸透了，头发上还有玻璃碎片。“巴基，”史蒂夫说，探身去摸他的肩膀，“嘿，巴克！”

很长一段时间里，史蒂夫屏住呼吸，除了在心里默念“醒醒，醒醒，午睡时间结束了”以外什么都不敢想。但是巴基发出了一种古怪的声音，带着痛苦的表情坐了起来。“你应该——呃——看看另一个人成什么样了。”他一边说，一边晃掉头发上的玻璃碎片，“施密特在哪儿？”

“把自己蒸发了。”史蒂夫检查了巴基全身，考虑到他流了这么多血，他看起来相当清醒，所以要么大部分不是他自己的血，要么就是那件事又发生了巴基在战场上中枪、被刺伤或脑震荡后，不知怎么的，总会在一两天内就完全恢复。突击队员们私下猜测九头蛇在实验室里对他做了什么，但没有人当面对他说什么。“听着，我们的燃料快用完了，这里还有一打核弹。我们必须把飞机开下去。”

巴基呻吟着走出了驾驶舱：“降落伞在哪里？”

“这就是问题所在，”史蒂夫深吸了一口气，巴基眯起了眼睛，“没有降落伞。”

 “好吧，不过你不需要降落伞，不是吗？你现在可以跳下去了，我会把你的坐标发给佩吉，然后我就……”

“闭嘴，”史蒂夫说，“给我闭嘴。”

 “可以找个荒凉的地方着陆，然后你可以来找我，如果你来得快点，情况不会太糟。”

“巴基，”史蒂夫用一种非常温柔的声音说，那听起来一点也不像他自己的声音，“所有的核弹都会在你坠毁的那一刻爆炸。”

巴基用熟悉的心意已决的表情看着他，史蒂夫既喜欢它，又想一拳打到他的脸上。巴基的手不自觉地放进他沾满鲜血的夹克衫口袋里攥紧，“我一个人比我们两个要好。”

“不，”史蒂夫用那种油盐不进的语气说，那意味着他在下命令，而且不接受任何反驳，“两个人一起总比一个人要好。”

他不知道他期望巴基如何回应，片刻的寂静中，只能听见飞机引擎低沉的轰鸣声。巴基只是盯着他，眼睛睁得大大的，充满了绝望的愤怒——史蒂夫画了几百次这双眼睛却仍然没有满足，因为他没法用静态的方式捕捉如此多变、如此生动的东西——然后，莫名地，巴基的嘴角上扬，愤怒被一种无可奈何的恼怒所取代。“你知道，”他说，“我宁愿被激光器蒸发掉，那东西看起来又快又没有痛苦。”

史蒂夫呼出一口气，如果他们倒下了，至少他们会一起倒下，就像一直以来注定的那样。“好吧，至少，”他说，让巴基靠在他的肩膀，领着他向控制室走去，“这是我们做过的最后一件蠢事了。”

 

 

飞机俯冲时，他们手拉着手。

史蒂夫首先伸出手，用一种他们还在学校时他就一直在心里演练的姿势，那时他的手很小，巴基的一只手就可以包裹住他的两只手，他总是想象着如果他敢于在现实中尝试这个，巴基会愣住一小会儿，然后憋出一句机智的话，他们可以开个玩笑，而下一个被巴基引诱着和史蒂夫约会的女孩会用怜悯的眼神看着他。

但是他们现在是在两万英尺的高空中以直线下降，而巴基没有做上面的任何一件事，他只是紧紧握住史蒂夫伸出的手，疑惑地看着他。机舱的地板倾斜成一个陡峭的角度，他们用空闲的手紧紧地抓着仪表盘，以免撞到控制面板，但是史蒂夫没有想过用保持平衡作为借口，他耸了耸肩，装作若无其事的样子，而现在，即使是现在，他也感到脸颊发烫：“我只是想，我们不会再有机会了。”

一万五千英尺。“你选的时间真糟糕。”巴基抱怨道。

“对不起，不能再等了。”

“等？”巴基重复了一遍。然后，在史蒂夫做出反应之前，他翻了个白眼，就好像他们只是在脏乱的小巷或布鲁克林的旧公寓里吵架一样——多亏了巴基的帮助，那些地方不会被炸上天。“去你的耐心，罗杰斯。”

“你是想说没耐心吗？”

一万英尺。“闭嘴，”巴基说。他看起来有些恼怒，但他的手还没有松开。他把“冷面杀手脸”转向挡风玻璃，看向一大团向他们涌上来的白色的云，所以史蒂夫猜把他们的手指缠在一起是安全的。不管怎样，一旦他们死了，巴基就不能再取笑他了。

五千英尺，巴基向他的方向走了一步，拉近了他们之间的距离，他们肩并肩地站在仪表盘上的警报器旁。

两千英尺，当飞机疯狂地飞向冰面时，史蒂夫说：“我有一点点（a little）害怕。”

“一点点”是他们对于“非常”的特殊代号，是回答诸如“疼吗？（did it hurt？*）”、“你饿吗？”“冷不冷？”的最合适的答案。“是啊，史蒂夫，”巴基平静地说，“我也是。”

一千英尺，他们蹲在地板上，躲在史蒂夫的盾牌下面，巴基把他们相连的指节擦过自己的嘴唇。

就在撞击之前，史蒂夫听到了巴基的笑声。

 

 

史蒂夫·罗杰斯和巴基·巴恩斯65年后的第一次对话是这样的：

“真的吗？1941年的棒球比赛？他们就不能做点研究吗？”

“也许他们人手不足，也许他们不认为我们是那种喜欢棒球的人。”

“那么他们显然不像他们声称的那样知道那么多，因为你在1943年给我写了几十封信，帮我捕上我忙着挨枪子儿的时候错过的所有比赛，我保留了每一封信。”

“是吗？那真是……那真是太好……你是说他们读了我们的信？哦，天哪，请不要告诉我他们读了我们的信。”

 

 

2011年，巴基自我分配地任务就是长出超过军队规定长度的头发，他非常高兴地接受了这个任务，并高兴地视察了任务成果，史蒂夫完全支持他。

他们在布鲁克林的一间公寓安顿下来，由神盾局（一个充满怪物的组织，如果史蒂夫对他说了实话，他唯一同意加入的原因就是佩吉帮助建立了这个组织）支付房租和看护。它并不比他们的旧公寓大多少，但差距巨大，比如一台有500个频道的超大的电视、一个杂志大小的电脑，如果霍华德·史塔克的后代可以相信，它几乎什么事都能做。

更重要的是，暖气能用。

一天早晨，史蒂夫慢跑回来，发现巴基随意地坐在客厅的地板上，正用剪刀对付一个巨大的纸箱。他穿着一条深色牛仔裤，看上去紧得会勒痛他，还有一件非常合身得黑色皮夹克。史蒂夫差点就分神坐在地上。“那是什么？”

 “他们从飞机上抢救出来的东西，”巴基说。“有些东西的状况比较好，取决于是谁保存的，但是——哦，这是你的旧制服。”

史蒂夫发出不在意的声音。然后拿起他的平板电脑，他刚刚掌握了使用触控笔的诀窍，也许他能画出巴基懒洋洋地坐在地毯上，新长出的蓬松的头发掉进他眼睛里的样子。巴基从箱子里扔出一个笨重的服装袋，又拉开了另一个袋子。“这个是我的夹克。”

这回史蒂夫抬起头来了，因为他有很多关于巴基穿着那件蓝色羊毛制服有多么好看的愉快的回忆。巴基拿起那件夹克，夹克的袖子上还别着熟悉的嚎叫突击队徽章，他皱着眉头，用力把衣服上每个口袋都掏了一遍。“别这么粗暴，你会把它们弄破的。”史蒂夫说。

 “我在上衣口袋里放了一些东西。”巴基皱着眉头说。“该死——噢！”

他放下夹克，从箱子底部拾起某样东西。出于好奇，史蒂夫坐在他旁边，从他的肩膀后伸出头偷看。这是一幅皱巴巴的肖像画，画上是一个穿制服的男人，画是用铅笔画的，纸面上有些棕色的痕迹，看起来像是干了的血迹，外面裹着一层保护性的塑料薄膜。当史蒂夫认出那张脸和底部的签名时，他的心脏漏了一拍——这是他的画，这是他为巴基画的自己的自画像，就在他们差点从火车上掉下去之后那晚仓促而潦草的画成的，因为那时他相当肯定巴基只是在开玩笑说想要这幅画，而且比起史蒂夫自己的脸，他还有成千上万的其他东西更想画。“你一直留着这个。”他责备地说。

巴基耸了耸肩：“这是我向你要的，不是吗？”

“我画的很烂，”史蒂夫说，他能感觉到自己的脉搏在喉咙里涌动，“我很惊讶居然还有人愿意保存它。”

“怎么说呢，你给我画了大约五百幅画，给佩吉大概三百幅，但这是你唯一一幅自画像，这画有历史意义，除此之外，”巴基相当得意地补充说，“它是在一个战争英雄的口袋里被发现的。”

他们都凝视着这幅画，心中充满了惊叹。史蒂夫想到他的其他速写本，感到极度的恐慌，他思考它们都去了哪里，他画的巴基现在是否正挂在史密森尼博物馆里，或在某个私人收藏家的手上。他清了清嗓子，敏锐地意识到他迫切地需要说点什么，还有他们坐得有多近，从肩膀到膝盖都碰在一起。“天哪，巴恩斯，”他说，“我不知道你是这样一个混蛋。”

“你在说你自己吧，”巴基说。他故意向后靠了靠，这样他的头发就能轻轻地拂过史蒂夫的脸颊。他的洗发水闻起来像苹果味儿的。“我似乎应该提醒你，就在我们坠机之前，你还抓住了我的手。”

史蒂夫吸了一口气，他知道他的声音太大了。有那么一瞬间，他甚至希望他们已经死在冰里。“平心而论，我确实认为那是我们在地球上的最后几分钟。”

巴基把画放下，转过身，让他们面对面。他仍然笑着——最近他总是面带微笑，他们的治疗师山姆说，他正在逐渐适应新世纪，就像他本来就属于这里——但他的眼神很严肃：“那是一次性的吗？”

在与他最好的朋友相爱七十多年之后，史蒂夫本已说服自己他不需要一场这样的谈话。因为总会有一些事情发生并且把一切都搞乱：战争爆发，巴基遇到了一个女孩，或者他们撞毁了一架飞机，最终在冰下冻成了化石。他屏住呼吸，等待着灾难的到来——也许街道会爆炸，也许小行星会撞击地球——但唯一发生的事情是巴基报起双臂，换上了他那副“冷面杀手脸”的表情。而史蒂夫，这个面对霸凌者、纳粹分子以及一个长得像公鸡怪一样的疯子时都不会眨一下眼的史蒂夫，发现自己开始呼吸急促。

他深深地吸了一口气，然后慢慢地吐出来。“你知道不是那样的。”他说，仔细斟酌着措辞，“不然你就不会问了。”

巴基的表情变得柔和了一点，带着一丝恶作剧的味道。“你知道，如果能再那么来一次，让多少架飞机坠毁都没问题，”他说，“但是如果我们能在一些，你知道的，没有生命危险的约会场合牵手也是不错的，只是为了多样化考虑，如果你不介意的话。”

史蒂夫点头，然后他再次点头，更加坚定了一些。这比他所希望的要好得多，而且他知道他可能不应该得寸进尺，但是从巴基的声音中可以看出巴基和他一样紧张。如果他们是一样的，那为什么不再进一步呢？“我们也可以做一些其他的事情，”他说，“就像，呃——”

他用自己的嘴唇做出了强有力的示范。

巴基发出细小而柔和的声音，既惊讶又高兴，然后回吻了他。他尝起来就像薄荷和巧克力，舌头饥渴地卷着他的，笑声在史蒂夫的口腔里回荡。当他们分开时，史蒂夫发现巴基不知道什么时候已经骑在他的身上，两条腿以一种穿着那条紧身牛仔裤不可能实现的方式交错着。“很高兴看到你在我们睡了七十年后变得更有种了。”巴基慢吞吞地说，他的瞳孔扩大，“我还以为你永远不敢这么做呢。”

“我敢做很多事情，”史蒂夫反击，“你亲眼见证了其中的大部分。”

巴基笑了，他身体前倾，在史蒂夫锁骨的凹陷处快速地轻吻一下，当史蒂夫本能地把巴基拉进自己的怀抱进行后续活动时，他想自己真的开始喜欢21世纪了。

 

**Author's Note:**

> *B: Did it hurt？ S: A little. 是队1的原台词。


End file.
